


风 4（完）

by Catharine



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharine/pseuds/Catharine





	风 4（完）

聂风屏着一口气尽量保持着正常的姿势走出办公室，他可不想因为自己即将临产吸引来别人诧异或是怜悯的目光，其实只要认识他的人足够细心的话就会发现他的胎腹跟之前有着明显的不同，可是大家都忙着自己的事，就算抬头看见他了也是对他点了点头喊一声总编。

上了出租车后聂风立马卸了劲，他虚脱的瘫倒在后座里，两腿大大的张开着，双手覆在腹顶往下按压，轻易的在一个陌生人面前丢盔弃甲。他急促的喘着气说道：“师傅，去医院，麻烦开快点。”  
出租车司机通过后视镜打量着聂风，他开出租车十几年了什么样的乘客没见过，只是他这个孕夫未免肚子也太突兀了吧，胎腹呈尖锥形的往外顶着，宽松的衣裳竟被撑的一点褶皱都没有，他这样的坐姿甚至让衣料遮不住腹底，泛着青紫的肌肤露在了外面。  
聂风注意到司机异样的眼光，他艰难的调整了一下坐姿把衣服往下扯，算是勉强遮住了。司机尴尬的转移了目光，他干咳了两声：“看您这情况是快要生了吧，入院的资料您准备好了吗？”  
聂风心里一惊，突然想起因为限号他需要乘坐地铁，就把重要证件放在家里避免丢失，哪里会知道今天这样一折腾孩子会提前出来。  
他哆嗦着掏出手机，按下拨号快捷键，嘟—嘟—声在电话那头响起，紧要关头他能依靠的只有他以为半推半就的那个人，可是半分钟后依旧没人接听电话，肚子里的阵痛越来越频繁，痛得他连抬起胳膊的力气都没有，可他也只得让司机掉头往家里奔去。

聂风跌跌撞撞的回到家里，刚打开门几乎就跌坐在地上，他的肚子又扭曲成了水滴状沉沉的往下坠着，腰已经被疼痛折磨得立不起来，他只能佝偻着身子，一手托着肚子一手扶着墙，晃晃悠悠的往里屋走去走，才走了两步就觉得心脏像被人揪着，眼前阵阵发黑，他只得背靠着墙壁停了下来，这个时候手机响起，他按下接听键终于听到了他熟悉又期待的声音，心理和生理的防线顿时都被击溃了，身子不自主的下滑跌坐在地上，他不争气的啜泣着：“为…为什么…不接我…电话…”  
“我刚刚在开会啊，哥哥。你怎么了，你听着不对劲，难道…”电话那头明显的焦急了起来。  
聂风不再压抑自己，满腹的委屈和脆弱都迸发出来：“你快回来…我…我快要生了…唔呃…”  
腹内一阵尖锐的绞痛使他连手机都握不住了，他按住肚子抵御着这刀割般的入侵。胎儿并没因为他生父的万般难受而有丝毫心软，它借着宫缩用力的往下钻，抵着聂风的胯骨硬生生的把他的双腿掰向两边。  
“呃啊！！”聂风突然绷直身子，发出惨烈的尖叫，他的心跳骤然加速，一口气提不上来，猝然失去了意识。

聂风睁开眼看到韩晨正在他的身上剧烈的耸动着，他的下体被韩晨塞得满满的，撕裂的痛楚从那处传来，而韩晨的双手捧着他的胎腹，随着他动作的节奏一寸一寸的往上推挤着，顶着他的胃让他忍不住的干呕，“韩晨！你住手！呃！好痛！”聂风凄厉的哭喊着，可是韩晨非但没有停下还变本加厉的把手伸进他的胎腹中不断搅动着他的五脏六腑，他甚至感觉到那双邪恶的手掐住了他尚未出世的孩子，他惊恐的哭求着：“韩晨，不要，我求求你，你放过这个孩子，他是无辜的，我求你了……”

“哥哥…哥…聂风…你醒醒…”秦云的声音从远处传来，韩晨的身影瞬间遁去，周围突然亮如白昼，刺痛了聂风的眼睛。  
这个时候聂风才真的醒了过来，他发现自己正躺在卧室的床上，而秦云坐在床边神情复杂的看着他。聂风一下子就高兴起来，甚至连腹痛都感觉不到了，他欣喜的拉过秦云的手，在自己的脸上摩挲着，“你总算回来了……”可是秦云却立马抽回了手，冷冷的看着他，聂风有些不解，换做平日的话他稍微主动一些秦云就会像尝到蜂蜜的熊一样抱着自己，这是怎么了？  
聂风正要伸出手，结果一阵猛烈的宫缩袭来，强度比先前的都大，他下意识的仰起头攥紧身下的床单蜷起双腿熬着这波阵痛过去，半分钟后他的肚子总算又舒缓了下来，他松开攥紧着的拳头，那里的床单被他攥得皱皱巴巴的。他颤颤巍巍的伸出手碰了碰秦云，秦云却一个闪身站了起来。  
“怎…怎么了…”聂风想坐起来，可是因为下坠的胎腹他已经合不拢双腿，只能维持着两腿张开上身微抬的姿势。  
“韩晨…他不止是你的上司吧？”秦云挑着眉，似笑非笑的看着他。聂风心跳顿时漏了半拍，手肘撑着身体往后缩，“我不知道你在说什么…”  
秦云慢慢的向他靠近，“你刚刚一直哭着喊他的名字…”聂风偏过头，不知道怎么解释。秦云越来越难以压抑心中的怒火，猛的抓住他的衣领冲他吼道：“你和韩晨到底是什么关系！”  
聂风被迫立起身体感觉腰腹跟快要折断一样，内里一阵揪痛，他重重的闷哼了一声，握住秦云的手：“你冷静些…我跟他不是你想象中的那样…”  
“哦，是吗？”秦云挑起眉戏谑的看着他，突然表情变得狰狞起来，猛的把他甩倒在床上。  
“唔…”尽管柔软的床垫起到了一定的缓冲作用，可是硬得如磐石一般的胎腹里依旧产生一阵激荡。  
聂风捧着肚子艰难的侧过身，他咬紧牙关缓了好一会儿才开口：“小云……我们先去医院好不好？把孩子生下来…我…我会跟你解释的…”他越说声音越小，后面几个字几乎成了气音，突然他又挺起肚子急促的喘着气，换气的间隙里还夹杂着破碎的低呤。  
可是正在气头上的秦云却把眼前的一切当作聂风在博取同情，毕竟这是他惯用的伎俩。他就是凭借着这伎俩骗了他的真心，或者骗了更多的人！他和韩晨的事他不是没听过，可是他更愿意相信他爱着的这个人会因为自己毫无保留的爱而迷途知返，然而事实却是这个人一点都没变！  
秦云好像想起什么，他突然把聂风的裤子一股脑儿的扒拉了下来，猛的把他的臀部往上一抬，胎腹瞬间又被拱成球形，聂风痛得又是一声惊呼。秦云丝毫没有理会，依旧把那两团软肉高高抬起，直勾勾的看着他的后穴，那处还没有完全闭合，粉红的嫩肉微微的往外翻着，彰显着被人蹂躏过的痕迹。  
“你有什么好解释的…”气愤至极的秦云飞快的解开皮带，拉开拉链，挺腰一送径直的把凶器捅了进去。  
恐怖的肉刃在残留的濡湿中一插到底，猛烈的灼热感从下身传来，聂风把全身的肌肉牵拉到极致，扭动着笨重的身子，可是紧绷的肚子让他毫无反抗的力气，只能忍受秦云恶劣的侵犯。  
“小云…别这样…好难受…”胎儿不安分的在腹内拱来拱去，一个个小鼓包此起彼伏。  
“难受吗？我看韩晨扩张做得挺好的啊！”  
秦云快速的耸动着，在他扭曲着的身体里进进出出。他粗暴的扯开秦风的衣襟，暴力的揉搓起他的前胸的一边，把另一边含进嘴里狠狠的吸允着，都快把他上面柔嫩的肌肤给嘬破了。  
也许是先前被韩晨玩弄得太狠，在秦云的操弄下聂风敏感的乳房竟没一点泌乳反应。秦云的怒火越烧越旺，开始狠狠的噬咬那凸起的乳尖。聂风难受的挣扎起来，用小腿踢打着他。这样的反抗极大的刺激到了正在气头上的秦云，一巴掌打在聂风的肚子上，聂风的尖叫戛然而止，僵直的张着嘴巴，突然腹内一阵激烈的收缩，腰背几乎是被抖动的孕肚拉扯着往前一挺，一股暖流从他的蜜穴喷薄而出。  
秦云发出一声嗤笑：“爽了是吧？”  
聂风狂乱的摇着头，泪水和汗水混成一块，湿透的碎发贴在他的前额，他紧紧抓住秦云的手臂，像是抓住一颗救命稻草：“羊…羊水…破了，快…快去医院…流干了孩子会出事的…”  
“孩子？你还有脸跟我提孩子？这个孩子到底是我的吗？还是韩晨的！”秦云甩开他的手，从他的身上抽离出来，弯下腰打开床头柜在里面翻找些什么。  
“不…不是…”聂风有气无力的解释着拉扯着直到秦云重新立在他身前，看见秦云手里拿着的东西，他猛然撑起身体捂着肚子往后缩瑟缩着：“别这样…秦云…你不能这样对我…”  
秦云手里拿着一根巨型震动棒不怀好意的朝他笑着：“你之前用这个不是挺开心的吗？现在躲什么？”他慢慢地向聂风逼近，“我不会让它流干的，我们慢慢玩。”他说完便摁住聂风的腿，打开震动的开关一寸寸的往他的蜜穴里塞，聂风剧烈的挣扎起来，却被秦云强悍的压制住，一点挣脱的指望都看不见，他撕心裂肺的哭喊着：“秦云！我错了！可这是你的孩子啊！它快要出来了！这会伤到他的！秦云！”  
秦云毫不理会，兀自的硬生生的往里面推动着，才进去一小截，聂风的双腿就止不住的乱颤，他护着肚子哭泣的哀求着：“小云…这是我们的孩子啊…你摸摸它吧…它动得好厉害…求求你…别伤害它…等它出来了…你怎么…惩罚我都行…求你…”  
聂风虚弱的仰面躺着，他已近乎昏厥，却卑微的乞求着，双手依旧捂着高耸的孕肚，堪堪的护着它。  
秦云的恻隐之心被触动了，他停下动作把手伸进聂风的衣摆，他的肚子紧绷得吓人，感受到里面好像有股巨大的力量要将其撑破，忽然那股力量乱窜起来，翻天覆地的在里面捣腾着，聂风单薄的身躯紧跟着颤抖起来，而他已经被折磨得一声呻吟都发不出来了。  
秦云赶紧把震动棒抽出来甩到一边，把哆嗦得厉害的聂风紧紧的搂进怀里，他的暴戾淡去，心疼的亲吻起他挂着泪的眼角，“哥哥，对不起啊哥哥，你醒醒…”  
聂风微睁着双眸，颤抖着用手贴紧他的脸：“小云…我真的知道错了…对…对不起…可…这个孩子真的…真的是我们的…”  
“我知道，哥哥，我知道，我相信你，”秦云一边说着一边试着把聂风抱起，“走，我们去医院！”  
聂风缓缓的摇了摇头，哑着嗓子说道：“来…来不及了…孩子快要出来了…”  
秦云震惊的看着他，他把手指探入他的两腿之间，居然在深处摸到了那湿漉漉的胎发，而随着聂风肚子间歇性的收缩，胎儿的头还在一下一下的往外走。秦云抽回手眼巴巴的看着聂风，一时不知道怎么办才好。聂风急促的喘了好几口气开口说到：“先…叫…救护车…”

秦云放下电话后就用枕头把聂风的臀部垫高了一些，减缓羊水的流失。他坐在床边贴心的替聂风擦拭着他的眼泪和汗水，找了一条干净宽松的裤子给他换上，结果往上提的时候发现聂风小腹上发紫的淤青，秦云惊讶又不解的看着他，聂风随着他的目光往腹底一摸，触痛明显让他又皱起了眉头。  
“韩晨这个畜生！”秦云激动的吼了起来。聂风拉着他的手摇摇头，无力的说道：“不怪他，小云，是我咎由自取…”话还没说完，腹内又是一阵刀绞，胎腹又往下移了一点把下半部分耸得更高撑的更满了，聂风重重的闷哼了一声随即攥紧腹侧的衣料凭着本能往下使力。  
“哥哥，你别乱用力，会伤到自己的。”  
聂风像是没有听见秦云的话依旧憋着气努力的抬起身体用尽全力推挤着胎儿，直到这波阵痛平息后，他才吐出一口气瘫倒在床上。  
“哥哥！你怎么样了哥哥？”秦云握住他的手焦急不已。  
“小云…我要不行了…我得赶紧把它生下来…他不能有事…”  
“你也不会有事的！”秦云急得都哭了出来，他胡乱的亲吻着聂风的手背，失措的安慰着：“救护车马上就到了，你再坚持一会儿好不好…”  
没等着秦云把话说完，聂风又痛苦的皱起那张脸，强烈的收缩令他痛呼一声。阵痛的间隙又缩短了，短的不留给他喘息的时间，而承受的痛楚比之前都更剧烈。  
“呃啊！”聂风一声哀嚎，腰腹高高抬起，使劲的让挺起的胎腹往下坠去，大量的黄色液体涌出，润湿了他的双腿，他摒着呼吸把双腿打开到极致，抬起腰近乎是坐着用双手按着腹顶使劲往下推挤着，肚子几乎被他挤得变了形，仿佛下一秒胎儿就会被他挤出来。秦云赶紧坐到他的身后把他搂进怀里。聂风仰着头，咬紧牙继续用力，可是胎儿离分娩出来还是有一段距离。  
聂风虚脱的躺在秦云的怀里绵绵喘气，一阵尖锐的阵痛再次碾过他的胎腹，可他只是随着肚子的收缩反射性的痉挛着，毫无生机。  
“我真没用…连个孩子都生不下来…”聂风惨白的脸上浮现一丝无奈的笑，秦云紧紧的搂着他，痛哭流涕的摇着头。“到了医院就把孩子剖出来吧…别顾忌我…这是我欠你的…”他费力的抬起手摸了摸自己依旧高高隆起的孕肚，像是在安慰又像是在告别，他木然的望着天花板，世界逐渐淹没在一大片水泽中，什么也看不清了。


End file.
